In the escalator handrail belt system, the deviation of the length of the handrail belt, due to manufacturing reasons, the length of the handrail belt changes after the escalator running for long time, so a tension structure of the handrail belt is needed to guide the handrail belt and eliminate the influence of the handrail belt length variation, and keep a reasonable tensity status to ensure the handrail belt can run normally.
The currently widely used solution to fix a handrail belt tension device is that a bending part having a long slot therein is generally used as a base plate of the tension device, or a base plate of the tension device is connected by a bending part (similar to the structure shown in FIG. 1) and the bending part is directly fixed on the truss. However, due to the bending part angle deviation and dimensional error caused by the manufacturing, the base plate of the tension device is difficult to be installed in the right position, so that the support and guide rollers are difficult to be in the right position, which causes the handrail belt to deviate from the design trace and escape from the roller, resulting in a shortened life of the handrail belt.
Another problem with the prior art is that at the tension bolt, the force cannot be controlled when the handrail belt is tensioned, and the tensioning force cannot be measured.
To this end, a new solution is needed to more easily and more accurately tension the handrail belt, saving operating time and extending the life of the handrail belt.